


Chapter 11.Hormone

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [2]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 11.Hormone

No zuo No die Why I try？

修长白皙、骨节分明的的手覆上了腿间的弱点。

Evan的体温比易恩要低上一些，手掌上传来的丝丝凉意隔着薄薄的衣服异常清晰，滚烫的坚硬感受到的温度差异让易恩的身体不受控制地抖了一下。

轻缓的摩擦对于勃勃跳动地欲望而言，更像是一种甜蜜的折磨。

易恩紧紧闭着眼睛，眉头皱成一团，扭动着身体追求更多让自己快乐的行为，唇齿间甜腻的低喘和混杂着浓浓的鼻音的呻吟，在Evan脑海里点燃了一小簇火苗，紧跟着，他的身体也燃烧起来。

有节奏的套弄频率有规律的增加，快感像开闸的洪水汹涌而出，灌满了易恩的身体和大脑神经。

意识越来越模糊不清，茫然无措的小孩抱紧了眼前的施虐者。

突如其来紧紧地一握，强大的力道带来痛感和快感齐齐冲上，身体本能地弹动一下，像离开水的鱼被巨大的窒息感包围着。

Evan后背衣服被抓的皱成一团，不知该怎么用力的手指节有些发白。

“唔……嗯哪……”耳边传来连连的惊喘和刚出生小奶狗般的浅浅呻吟，Evan偏过头在易恩耳侧轻轻印下一个吻。

“嗯……”

敏感的耳侧和下面同时传来的刺激，激地大脑一片空白，强烈的触电感顺着血液传遍四肢百骸。

易恩伏在Evan肩膀上混乱地调整着呼吸和心跳地频率。

Evan伸手沿着脊背帮小孩顺了顺气，然后握着他的肩膀推开一些距离。

“你自己收拾下，我先去下洗手间……”

话未说完，便被狠狠扑倒。

小孩的体重虽然轻，但压在他身上带来的紧迫感，加上因为靠的太近被抢走的空气，让Evan胸口剧烈地起起伏伏，呼吸越发不畅。

易恩紧紧盯着Evan的眼睛，认真而深邃，像一片星辰大海吸引着身下的人狼狈逃窜的眼神。

隔着两人算不上厚实的睡衣衣料，相互感受彼此，呼吸被对方打乱，眼神交汇的时候像两颗磁铁，无法逃离分毫。

“马振桓，我……”越靠越近的菱唇几乎是贴着Evan的薄唇在说话，因为气息不稳而更加低沉性感。

Evan警觉到有什么东西就要破土而出，在小孩吐出让他无法拒绝的词句之前，用一种极端的方式制止了他。

清浅柔和的吻隔绝了狭窄空间里为数不多的空气，撩起了易恩眼里的熊熊烈火。

唇瓣碰触的一瞬间变成了狠绝的啃噬，当Evan再想退的时候已经无路可逃，掌握了主动权的小孩一寸一寸不留余地地逼近他的领域。

用力地辗转吮吸索取的越来越多，易恩的眼睛像黑曜石，坚定的光芒有一种魔法，让Evan深陷其中，不自觉地去回应。

唇舌拉锯战一般纠缠中，互不相让，易恩漆黑的眼睛掠过坏坏的笑意，Evan微愣了一下便被小孩侵入口中，舌尖暧昧地刮过上膛，带起一阵酥酥麻麻的痒意。

占据先手的易恩看着身下渐渐失去反抗意识的Evan，更加肆无忌惮地攻城略地。

凌乱的睡衣衣扣被一颗一颗的解开，光裸诱人的胸膛逐渐暴露在空气中，温热的肌肤被真实地触感触动，Evan不由得低呼出声。

一双手在胸前毫无章法反复抚弄，引起一片淡淡的粉色，任人宰割的茫然无措令Evan敏感地蜷缩着无处安放的双腿。

“舒服吗？”湿热的舌尖顺着如天鹅般修长白皙的颈项舔舐到喉结，没有半点停顿的咬下去。

“啊……”

呻吟声恰好对易恩的问题作出了极佳的答复。

易恩顺着紧致的肌肤一路吻下去，停在敏感的位置流连徘徊，逼出Evan口中断断续续难耐的低声呻吟。

下意识扭动的腰身被易恩恶劣地死死扣住，随着胸前不轻不重地啃噬抚弄，细密的汗水顺着小腹优雅的线条滑落。

静谧暧昧的夜色被床头柜上手机发出的急促铃声打断。


End file.
